Finding Father
by Deanloves
Summary: Ben Braeden found the truth. His idol man Dean Winchester, is really his biologic father. But he only had one year to live with the man, and then he lost him. Dean left him and his mother. Now Ben got older and he wanted to find his father. Set season 13, after "Thombstone" and missing scene "War of The Worlds"
1. Leave The House

**Finding Father**

 **Hi, I've revised the chapter 1. Thankyou for Skywive who had willingly become my beta. Hopefully, this much better than before hehehe. Thankyou very much, girl** **J** **you are awesome !**

 **Well, enjoy and hope you like it** **J**

 ** _Set season 13, after "Thombstone" and missing scene "War of The Worlds"_**

 **1.** **Leave The House**

"I'm gonna find him, Mom." The eighteen year old stated as he shoved his clothes into his duffle bag. His mother stood helpless by the door.

"I believe he doesn't want to be found, Ben."

Ben pulled his phone charger from the wall and threw it into his bag aggressively. "I don't care. He's my father. How could you hide that from me?"

"I didn't hide it, Ben!" Lisa Braiden sighed desperately, "I didn't know it was him."  
She didn't know that Ben had taken a DNA test to find out who his father was, and to discover that it was him; the man that she loved but had to let go. That loving man chose to leave, and after eight years Lisa had finally accepted that loss and never thought of him again. Clearly though, Ben had not.

"Maybe it's not that you didn't know it was him, but more like you didn't want it to be him," Ben replied angrily over his shoulder, still refusing to look at his mother.

"Ben..." Lisa sighed trying not to rise his emotion, "I did want him to be, if not, why did I allow him into our lives; he lived with us, shared everything with us."

Ben's still packing pace slowed as Lisa continued,

"Ben, I let him get close to you, I wouldn't do that lightly. I wished that he was your father Ben, but believe me, when I took the test it said that it wasn't him."

Ben turned to his mother. "Then who was it? And how does that mistake happen?"

"I don't know!"

Ben's face fell.

"I'm sorry Ben... I wish I knew back then, Baby... deep down I think I knew."

"But you still let him go..." Ben tried to hold back tears as he tiredly sat down on his bed. Lisa walked from the door and moved beside him; wrapping her arms around her child.

"I had to, Ben... he wanted to leave and I couldn't stop him. He didn't want us in his life"

"Did you want to?" Ben asked, "To be a part of his life I mean.

"Part of me wanted it yes, but I knew we would be a burden for him and I couldn't take that. His life - you know his life - and we could have put him in danger by having us around.

"Yeah, but I'm not a kid anymore, Mom, I'm eighteen! I can fight, I can defend myself; I wouldn't be a burden."

"Ben, you don't understand-"

No, Mom, _you_ don't understand!" Ben moved off his bed and walked to his desk. "I grew up without a father, and yeah it was just one year that I had him, but for that year I finally felt that I had a dad. That man, the one I wished to be my father but I thought wasn't became my idol; but now I know he _is_ my father, and I don't want to let him go again" Ben turned at looked at his mother determinedly. "Mom. I have to find him."

Lisa bit her lip as she stared at Ben, knowing she couldn't stop him. Looking at her son standing in front of her Lisa realised that he wasn't a little boy anymore; he was eighteen, an adult, and he had the right to find his father.

She took a very deep breath. "Ok, Ben... I won't stop you. I know I can't. I hope you'll find him, and I hope you're not disappointed."

Ben smiled. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll find him, and I know he'll still be the Dean Winchester we knew."

Lisa sighed and smiled. "Okay. Come here..." She opened her arms and Ben moved towards her. Lisa hugged her son tightly. "I'm sorry, Baby, you shouldn't go through this... I know it's been unfair for you. Forgive me..."

"It's okay, Mom... you've been great to me, but now I want to have my father back"

Lisa nodded as tears welled up in her eyes. "Yeah, you do that, son... I know you'll find him" She hugged him even tighter and Ben reciprocated. Ben held on tight as he knew that this would be the last hug he'd have from his mother for a long time.

***SPNSPN***

Dean Winchester looked over to his brother who kept staring at the laptop. "Any sign?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope. Not yet, I've put an EPP on every single hunter we know, but, Jack is off the grid." He couldn't hide his dismay. Sam really had hoped he could keep Jack safe in the bunker with them, he wished Jack felt safe and comfortable with them; especially since they have Castiel back. But he didn't, and they couldn't keep him here. The boy was more human after all, and humanity brings guilt. The accidental death of the guard really shook the kid; so he decided to leave by himself, and that made Sam worried. Jack was still new to this world, he'd be no more than a couple of months old; he's so pure and naive. Anything could happen to him, using his innocence for bad things. Sam wished he could turn back time and say something to the boy.

"The kid really spun off." Dean saw his brother face. He knew Sam took the blame on Jack taking off, but the truth is that Dean knew that it was his fault Jack left. He had been so hard on the boy. Saying that he is a monster and that _he_ would be the one who killed him if he turned bad. Now they lost the nephilim boy. Lucifer's son. The kid with - only God knows - how much power. The boy who feared to be turned bad like his father. The boy was still adjusting, learning about what he is and what he can do. Jack was just a kid. Maybe Sam was right, the boy was just a little kid in an adult form with God's juice power; and they failed to keep him safe.

"We'll find him. I mean there's gonna be a sign at some point, right?"

"Yeah." Sam wanted to believe that.

"The Kid caused tsunami when he hiccuped. And Castiel is looking for him. Jack will answer Cas' call." Dean really wanted to make Sam feel better, even though he knew he couldn't.

Sam felt unsure, "I don't know, maybe the kid is covering his track."

"Don't worry, we _will_ find him." Dean still assured him.

"Yeah, hope so."

***SPNSPN***

 _"I knew, if I'm staying, I could hurt you. And I can't, you're all I've got."_

 _"I'm sorry, I have to leave."_

Jack shut his eyes tight, and pulled his legs up to his chest. The words kept haunting him. He knew he had to leave, that's what he believed; but why did it seem so hard? He still felt unsafe. Was this the right choice? Should he leave? Or should he turn back?

It had been couple days since he left the bunker, leaving the only people he knew, the people that really care about him. Sam, Cas, even Dean. Jack had shut off his signal to anyone so he couldn't be tracked. Now, he's on his own. Alone. Jack never felt more vulnerable. He had moments to explore everything in his new world, but he tried to minimize the interaction. He knew he had the power - they said so- but he hadn't know how big it would be, what could he do? And what is he gonna do with this power? Would he turn dark like his father, become evil? Was he really a monster? Sam believes he's not, and so does Cas, and of course his mom, and even Dean. Still he wasn't sure.

For the last couple of days Jack tried to have as little interactions as he could with other people; he didn't want to make another mistake that could in turn hurt them. No, he couldn't take that risk again. Though being alone and isolated wouldn't be good either... So what's the point to be alive?

He took a very deep breath, and tried to ignore everything. This was what he chose, maybe this was what he gets. Jack tried to sleep again and forget that he's hungry. He had no food left, he had no money. Sometimes he used his innocent face to get free food. But tonight, he just wanted to sleep. Alone. In a dark alley. Aah, he missed his bed.

 _"Hey, rich boy... you have money... give us money!"_

 _"Leave me alone-"_

 _"Don't be an ass"_

 _"I said leave me alone!"_

 _"Yeah, or what?"_

Jack stirred from the voices. Down at the end of the alley way he could see them; some guy being jacked or possibly robbed by two men. Jack peered at the scene ahead of him, then he tried to ignore it. He could've help the poor lad. The last time he tried to save someone... it end in death.

 _Thump._ Jack heard fists colliding with flesh.

 _"Leave me alone!"_

 _THUMP._

 _"Ugh!"_

Jack still tried to ignore the noises and the young man's groans of pain; even though he knew someone was being beat up. Jack wanted to help, but he was scared.

 _"Jack, there's one thing that Dean respects, it's effort. So come along, help us out, let's go be the good guys..."_

Jack's eyes snapped open with Sam's words. _"Be a good guy, Jack. Meaning help people."_

He rose up and walked towards the fight.

"Hey! Leave him alone...!" Jack shouted, cutting their attention which stopped the beating.

All three looked at him. The two men doing the beating paused to look at Jack. One was bald, the other with long, greasy hair. The greasy one was holding onto the young man, while the bald one had stopped his fist mid-punch to the boys gut.

"Leave us, kid, it's none of your business. We don't want to hurt you, pretty boy," The baldy spoke with a smirk.

"Well I don't want you hurting him," Jack replayed softly.

The baldy snorted and strided over to Jack, but before he could get in his first punch Jack sent him into the wall with one swift hand motion. Not too hard though, he wanted to be careful not to hurt people.

With the thumping noise of the baldy against the wall and his groaning from the impact the poor boy took his chance; loosening from the grip of the greasy man he turned and punched the bad guy hard. Greasy hair collapsed onto the concrete. He was out cold.

"Hey, you okay?" Jack approached the boy. He didn't see that baldy had try to get up and aim his gun.

"No!"

Jack looked up and heard the blast that sent the bullet out. Fortunately, he could see the bullet. And just like at Mia's house, with his power he forced the bullet to other way, and it hit the wall.

"What the hell!?" The man was shocked, but he didn't give up. He tried to shoot again, this time it went right into Jack's chest. He didn't flinch. The bullet didn't even hurt him.

The baldy shot the boy again, again, and again, but didn't effect him.

"Hell, what are you? A superboy? Or a monster!"

Jack closed his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't kill the man, before waving his hand and flying him into the wall again.

Jack looked at the now two unconscious men on the ground. He checked on them, and sighed relieved, they were still alive. He turned to the boy. "Are you hurt?

The boy was still shocked, staring at him with open jaw.

Jack nodded. He realised that he had just showed his power to a regular person, and he knew he shouldn't. The boy was probably freaked out now.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. But are you hurt? Your lips..."

The boy gulped, and touch his lips. It's bleeding. "Yeah, a bit. But it'll be okay."

Jack smiled relieved. "Good. Well, you safe now, you can go. And I better leave too. Take care." Jack started to walk. He needed to find another place to sleep now.

"Hey, wait!" The boy raced to him.

Jack stopped and looked at him.

"I haven't said thank you." The boy said as he stood in front of him.

The boy was a bit taller than Jack, and he looked firm.

Jack smiled gently, "You're welcome," then he started to walk again.

"Hey, wait up! What are you? Who do you think you are? Superman or something; some kind of hero who just leaves after saving people!" The boy called out in frustration.

Jack stopped and turned back to him. "I don't know what you mean, or who this 'Superman' is... But I prefer not to get close with people."

"What?" The boy looked confused and offended. Then he sighed. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jack..."

"Well, okay, I'm Ben." The boy smiled. "Grateful to meet you, Jack. And with that power..." He then remembered that the two bad guy were still unconscious on the ground. "C'mon, we better get away from here."

Jack didn't protest as he was dragged out from the alley.

"What are you, dude? And those power? Are you demon? Angel?" Ben asked curiously as they walked further away from the alley.

Jack went silent. "I'm human." At least he was half human.

"I doubt that." Ben sighed. Due to his life experience with Dean, he had met strange creatures. Jack was probably one of them. Well, maybe this lad could lead him to the hunters, they must known Dean Winchester. Ben had been looking for Dean for a few weeks now and still no leads; and now he felt so humiliated being robbed. He couldn't even defend himself against two people. Thankfully someone had saved him.

Jack shrugged.

"Okay." Ben sighed. "Whatever you are, thank you again, Jack, you saved my life back there."

Jack smiled, "You are welcome."

Ben smiled and looked to his saviour. He looked so young, no older than him, and he was thin and pale.

"You look pale Jack, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." But then they heard growl from his stomach.

Ben tried to stifle his giggled, he didn't want to embarrass the boy. "Are you hungry?"

"Mhm... yes, I'm hungry now..."

Ben laughed. "Alright! Let's get some food then! I haven't eaten either. Don't worry, I'll buy for you," he smiled enthusiastically, "It's the least I could do, since you saved me and all."

Jack smiled again, "Okay."

Ben smiled happily. They walked to the nearest dinner. Somehow he believed, this Jack would lead him to his father.

 **TBC**


	2. Allies or Enemies

**Heya, I'm here for chapter 2. Don't worry, I've beta now hehehee. Thankyou to Skywave who had helping with the script and make it awesome, thankyou very much!**

 **So here we goo, chapter 2, enjoy and hope you like it**

 **Allies or Enemies ?**

Dean sighed in frustration. Jack was still missing, Asmodeus was on their tail now, chasing Jack, and now there's a guy who's claiming to be Alexander Ketch with the Arthur Ketch face. Yup, the sadistic British Men of Letters, the one who messed up his mom. Nope, Dean ain't buying it. Even though he saw their mom kill the man _and_ they ditched his body, personally; Dean still believes that this man _is_ Arthur Ketch. Everything seemed too much now, and something was not right. Dean looked and realised that Sam had just let him out from the locked room, and let him walk free around the bunker with his chains still on. _What the hell, Sammy!_

He turned to his brother, "Would you put him back?"

Sam sighed and nodded.

Controlling his rage, Dean picked up his phone and dialled someone. The one who had been on the job finding the boy.

"Dean?" A familiar voice answered from the end of line.

"Cas, any news on Jack? We need to find him fast," Dean asked holding down he rage.

"Nothing yet," Cas replayed. "But… an interesting thing has happened. We-"

"What?" Dean cut him off.

"Yes, I would like to see you too, sooner the better."

 _Click._

"Cas?" Dean frowned at Cas suddenly hanging up.

"What's up?" Sam asked curiously.

"Something ain't seem right."

"Alright, I'll track his phone, let's go."

***SPNSPN***

Castiel could never have of imagined that he would be sitting again next to Lucifer, talking about the nephilim. To his surprise, Lucifer asked him for an alliance. The archangel needed help to fight his brother, Michael, who had turned bad, and he needs his son's power to do it. Jack. Jack who was _still_ missing.

"It's bad enough the Winchester's are baby sitting my son, but then they manage to lose him? With Heaven and Hell, and everything in between hunting him down?" Lucifer tried to understand the whole thing, especially on them losing his son.

"In their defense, they had been doing their best educating him," Castiel tried to defend them.

"About what? What could the possibly they know about an entity like Jack, about his potential?"

"I've seen it first hand, they know that his potential needs to be carefully channeled."

"Really? Kid's bruiser, huh?" Lucifer smirk proudly.

Castiel just sighed.

"C'mon, Man... let me have this little bit, just tell me one thing. Did he hurt them? Did they suffer" Lucifer giggled happily.

A bang echoed through the bar, then was was silence.

Castiel and Lucifer both jumped and whipped their heads to the door. Lucifer gulped and paled. There, someone who he did not want to see.

Asmodeus.

This is bad news.

***SPNSPN***

Jack sat at the dinner with Ben, enjoying their meals. They both ordered a bacon cheeseburger and coke; with Jack having an extra chocolate sundae as dessert, while Ben had a pie.

Ben couldn't help but stare and observe the strange boy sitting across from him. Jack was so polite, and his gestures and the way he spoke; it's like he's not sure of himself and he's constantly thinking. Then there was the way he ate! He was like a five years old having their first meal. _Where did the boy come from? Another planet?_

"So, where do you live?" Ben asked with his mouthful of his burger, crumbs falling out with every syllable. "Where do you come from?"

Jack looked up, he was distracted at how Ben ate. It reminded him of someone.

He swallowed. "Um, I live here, and I'm from here."

"Yeah?" Ben didn't believe him. He had thought the answer would be, _'I'm not from here, I'm from heaven.'_ "You sure you're not from Planet Krypton, like Clark Kent?"

"Who?" Jack did not know anyone by Clark Kent.

Ben stunned. "You don't know Clark Kent?"

Jack shook his head. "Is he famous?"

Ben almost burst in laugh, but he held it together. "Yeah, he's famous; he's strong, he can fly, he has those laser eyes like you, and bulletproof like you."

Jack listened them. "Really?" That man was like him.

"Yeah."

"Can I meet him?" Jack demanded with childlike smile.

Ben almost choked on meal. "Dude, he's not real. He's a comic book character. He's fiction, Jack."

"Oh? He is?" His face fell dissapointed.

Ben sighed. _Well, okay, maybe Jack really is from another, far,_ _ **far**_ _away planet._

"Do you have family?" Ben decided to move over from 'Clark Kent Thing' while he took another big bite of his burger.

"Family?"

"Yes, your mom and dad?" Ben looked the boy with curiosity. _'Please, don't say you an orphan like Clark Kent too.'_

"Oh. Yes, I have family. My mother died when I was born. And my father... I don't know where he is. I haven't meet him. But they said he's bad person, so I don't bother to think about him."

"Oh." Ben stopped chewing. "Sorry to hear that. Well, in my case, I'm actually looking for my dad."

"Your father?"

"Yes. I never knew him, but then suddenly he was living with my mom and I. He was with us for over a year... but then he left us again. That was 6 years ago, and now, well now I want to find him. I want my dad back."

Jack listened to him. He understood that need for a parent. He wanted his mom back too.

"So you live on the street? No home?" Ben asked again.

Jack swallowed. "Yes. Since I left the bunker." He dropped his head in shame.

Ben bit his lips. "Bunker? You lived in a bunker?"

"Yes."

"Wait, could you be a mutant? Like X-Men? I know you have powers, and you're human; so you must be a mutant kid, and you have to live in the bunker?" Ben asked full of excitement. His eyes sparkled. "Wait, are you a fugitive?" Ben was suddenly anxious.

"Huh? What is a Mutant X-Men?"

Ben's jaw dropped and his anxiousness disappeared after Jack's question. "You don't know about X-Men?" He sighed, "Bet you've never read X-Men comics either?"

Jack shook his head. He really had no idea what Ben was talking about, but with Ben's excitement his eyes brightened and sparkled is such a familiar way; he swore he had seen that before.

"Okay so no X-Men then." Ben piled fried into his mouth, "Why did you leave your bunker?"

"I had to, I didn't want to hurt them with my power."

"Them?"

"Yeah, the only people I have and I care for. I can't hurt them."

Ben nodded in understanding, "Yeah, my mom says that's the reason my dad left."

"Oh." Jack could only say that.

"So, speaking of your powers," Ben lowered his voice and leaned closer to Jack. "Mind telling me, what you are? I know you're not just a regular kid," Ben was now whispering.

"I'm not supposed to tell," Jack whispered back with cheeky smile.

Ben stunned with his reply and that innocent face. He leaned back exasperated. "Oh, come on, Jack, we're friends now. You can tell me."

"I don't think so."

Ben looked Jack and felt he wouldn't being getting anywhere. "Fine. Suit yourself." Jack was a weird kid, but it's alright. Ben like weird.

Jack smiled. Even though Ben was chatty, asked a lot of questions, and referenced a lot of things he didn't understand, Jack still kind of liked him. He liked having new friend.

"Well, thank you, Ben, you are so nice to me. And you are not afraid of me." Jack smiled adorably.

"Nah... I'm cool with it. You saved my life, Jack, so we're cool." Ben smiled and continued to devour his food.

Jack smiled and watched his new friend eating. Watching him munch on his food just reminded him of someone. Once his burger was done Ben quickly pulled his pie close and began to annihilate it. This all felt so familiar. There were a couple of times when Sam brought pie for Dean. Sam use to say that if Dean was in bad mood it could all be fixed with pie.

"You like pie..." Jack stated looking at the already half eaten dessert.

"Uh, yeah? You like pie too?"

"Not so much. But Dean like them a lot."

Ben drop his fork. "Wait, you said Dean?"

"Yes."

"Is there any chance it's Dean Winchester?" Ben's heart started to beat hard.

Jack frowned. "Yes, Dean Winchester. I live with him and Sam in the bunker."

"Oh my God," Ben almost burst from happiness. "You live with Dean and Sam Winchester?"

"Yes. I've lived with them since I was born. Is there any problem?" Jack didn't understand. "You know them?"

"Hell, yeah! I've just found my dad!" Ben laughed at the fate of it all. He couldn't believe it.

***SPNSPN***

"You sure this is the place?" Dean asked again behind the wheel.

Sam was still on his GPS tracking Cas's phone. "Yeah... he's in that bar." Sam pointed to the darkened bar ahead of them.

"Okay." Dean pulled over his baby into the empty parking yard.

They both got out of the car and walked cautiously inside, each with a gun in their hand. Entering the darkened bar they shocked at what they saw inside. It was like a battlefield. Bodies on the floor, tables and chairs were all smashed and broken. There had been one hell of a fight in here.

"Cas!" Dean called out with worry.

"Castiel!" Sam shouted

Their hearts were beating fast with adrenaline and fear; what had happened in this bar, and where was Cas? Was he hurt? Was he even here?

"Here! I'm here, guys..." A familiar raspy voice came out from the shadows.

"Cas?" Dean sighed full of relief as Cas slowly walked towards them. "You okay?"

"Yes."

"What the hell happened here?" Sam looked the mess that surrounded them.

"Asmodeus came."

"Asmodeus?" Dean couldn't believe that he was hunting Castiel too.

"Asmodeus chased you too? Bet, he's looking for Jack."

"Yes, fortunately we pushed them out. But no, he was not here for me."

"Huh? We? Who's we?"

"Urgh... boys." Another familiar voice stunned them. Chills rising up their spines.

"Lucifer!" Dean couldn't believe his eyes.

Sam paled as he stared at that face that haunted his dreams. "What is he doing here, Cas?"

"Hey, bunk buddy, don't be like that. We are best friends; full on bro-mance, like that clown is with your brother there, right?" Lucifer pointed to Dean and Cas as he teased Sam.

"I'm _not_ your best friend! **Never**!"

"Oh, c'mon Sammy, after what we had?" Lucifer grinned. "You even let me stay in your room in the bunker, remember?"

"Yeah, with that vessel," Sam snapped pointing Cas. "But that vessel..." Sam pointed back to Lucifer "Hell, it's a nightmare!"

"Owh, Sammy, I'm so sorry..." Lucifer said with a happy smirk.

"Oi, stop it you two!" Dean barked. "How did you get out? And where's our mother you son of b***."

"Wow... easy there, Dean..." Lucifer tried to calm.

"Easy? Easy! You took her!"

"Yes, and she was... okay with me. Until Michael took me, then I lost her."

"What?" Dean didn't follow.

"Yes, Dean, Michael is not the Michael we know anymore," Castiel stepped in.

"What?" Dean still tried to follow.

"Yes! We have an issue, here. Michel turned evil, he captured me, he tortured me, and he ... took my grace." Lucifer with impatient.

"Really?" Sam almost couldn't believe what he heard.

Dean liked that, "Oh, sorry to hear that," he grinned sarcastically.

"I can see that, Dean. But the truth is, Michael is up to something, and he's killing us. He's the bad guy now, not me."

Sam and Dean did not believe that.

"Lucifer needs our help, Dean." Castiel added.

"Oh, really? He needs our help? What a shame. Well he's not getting it" growled Dean.

"I want my son back, Dean. He's the only one who can fight Michael."

***SPNSPN***

"So, Dean is your father?" Jack tried to accept the news. In his hand there's a picture that showed young Ben, with Dean and Ben's mother together. They looked so happy. Dean looked happy and relax, not like the grumpy and tense Dean that he knew.

"Yes. And I just found out a couple of months ago, but I had to wait 'till my graduation to start looking for him," Ben explained.

"But how? Dean has never spoke about having a son..."

"Yeah? Maybe that's because he ditched us. He didn't tell us about you too; you said you were with them since you were born? Shouldn't I know about you then? Did you lived with Uncle Bobby?"

"Who?" Jack was even amazed with another new name. Too much information in one day.

"Uncle Bobby, the old man with a beard, wear a baseball cap and lived in junkyard. House full of books." He remember when he stayed there as a safehouse with his mom, he didn't see any kid there.

Jack shook his head. "I don't know him."

Ben even frowned. "How long have you lived with Dean?"

"I think ... 22 days until I left them."

"What? And you said that since your were born?"

Jack nodded.

"How old are you, dude?"

"27 days, 21 hours, 8 minutes."

"What?" Ben was gobsmacked. He couldn't believe.

"Yes."

Ben needed a moment to adjust. I guess he had to believe, even if it seemed impossible. A less than one month old baby in the body of a sixteen year old? Yeah, that sounded weird.

"Fine, whatever you say, Jack. Now, where's Dean, and how I can meet him?"

Jack bit his lips hesitatingly.

"C'mon, Jack. I need to find him," Ben begged.

Jack was still thinking. Calling Dean meant letting them know where he is, where they would probably find him and take him back to the bunker. But Ben need to meet Dean, and he has to help Ben.

Jack nodded. "Alright." He closed his eyes, and peeking the bunker with his mind, and that meant opening his radar.

"They're not in the bunker." Jack informed.

"What? So where they are? And wait, how did you know that?"

Jack swallowed, but didn't answer. "I'll try again." He then closed his eyes again, start to look. _Where are they?_

"Jack!"

Both Jack and Ben whipped their heads to the sudden call.

"Dean!" Ben exclaimed with open smile. He couldn't believe it, he's finally meeting his idol again. His dad.

Jack looked at Dean with curiousity. _Well, that was fast._

 **TBC**

Soo, should I continue? Let me know what you're thinking Please for any reviews

Thankyou for reading


	3. Reunion

**Heya, I'm back again** **First of all thankyou for your appreciate of reading and liking this story. Thankyou for the great comments, I'll try to keep it up till the end.**

 **So, here the chapter 3, but unfortunatley my beta was still busy, soo i'll try to post this without any beta. So beware and sooo sorry for any mistaken grammar and spelling.**

 **Soo, what are waiting for..., enjoy, and hope you like**

 **3\. Reunion**

"Jack!"

Both Jack and Ben whipped their heads to the sudden call.

"Dean!" Ben exclaimed with open smile. He couldn't believe it, he's finally meeting his idol again. His dad.

Jack looked at Dean with curiousity. _Well, that was fast._

"Here you are, boy? Where have you been!?" Dean asked angrily as he's walking fast to them. "We've looking for you!"

"Dean?" Ben stonned with Dean's rage. He turned to Jack who looked scared.

"Dean?" Jack gulped saw Dean's anger eyes. He was like looking the old Dean who hates him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with us!?" Dean barked starring deep at Jack.

Jack looked at Dean with uncomfortable. He felt fear. "Dean, I've told you..." he tried to explain.

"Well, that's over now. You're going home. C'mon, kid." Dean grabbed Jack's wirst harshly.

"HEY!?" Ben reacted with Dean's action. He never saw Dean like this before. Well, this was not Dean he knew. Maybe Dean had been so strict on him at not to touch his weapons and his Impala, but treating people bad, was not like Dean. Did Dean has changed?

"No!" Jack let off his hand free. "Where's Sam?" Jack suspisciously.

"Mhm..., Sam stays in the bunker," Dean answered fast.

Jack went to think. _Did really Sam in the bunker? Why didn't see I him before?_ He looked to the pie on the plate, Dean didn't even notice it. And Dean didn't even look at Ben. Like he didn't care someone else there with him.

"Hey, Dean..." Ben tried to call.

"What!?" Dean finally turned to the boy who was with Jack, and looked at the fine boy.

Ben looked waiting.

"Ben, no...," Jack warned.

Ben was still waiting, but Dean seemed didn't recognise him. Did he has forget him and his mom?

"Ah, I see you have new friend here. Sorry, boy, your friend here is a freak, cannot be friends with you. He's a monster."

"What?" Ben numb.

Jack paled with 'Monster' words. Dean called him monster again. He hated that words. He felt hurt.

"Yeah, he's monster, and surely you don't want to be his friend, boy," Dean smirked cynicaly.

Ben ignored what Dean bubble out. "Dean, its me, Ben..., don't you remember me?"

Dean looked confused looking at Ben. "Ben? Should I know you?"

Ben paled. Dean had really forget him. He felt hurt inside. He fell dissapointed.

"I don't know you, boy. But you better off. You don't want to be close with this freak."

"Hey! He's my friend, and you are not calling him freak!" Ben had enough with 'Monster' words. It was not nice to say. He hated Dean now.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's get over this," Dean turned to Jack, who still numb. "C'mon kid, you don't want to be ask twice." He grabbed his wrist again.

"Hey, you're not taking him," Ben catched Dean's hand. "He doesn't want to go with you."

BUG!

He sent a hard blow to Ben's face, tiill the boy face to the booth. "Stay away, Boy."

"HEY!" Jack reacted.

Ben shocked. Well, he knew Dean's sometimes hard and rough, but he never hit him before. This was not Dean he knew. Maybe Dean really want to ditch him, Dean had never want him and love him anymore.

"NO, YOU HURTING MY FRIEND AGAIN!" Jack screamed angrily and automaticly pulled out his power. His eyes flashed yellow angrily.

With one hand, he flew away Dean over the wall. To his surprise, the impact was so big. The dinner was messed up too. The glass's counters were all shattered, the refrigrator and the stove were blew up.

"Wow!" Ben shocked with open jaw.

Jack paled. He never thought will be this massive. At the moment he couldn't think. He's messing up again. Luckily the dinner was empty..., it almost midnight. There's only one clerk that nowhere to seen.

Ben grabbedn his bag and Jack's hand. "C'mone, Jack, let's get out of here."

As Ben grabbed his hand, Jack gasped, and with one blink, they dissapeared, out of nowhere.

And in a flash, they appeared in someplace. Jack shut off his radar. They had to got off from Dean, or something that pretend to be Dean.

Ben gasped when they landed in different place, out from the dinner. He blinked to adjust where he was now. They were at the some park now.

"Wow, what's that?" Ben still shocked. "Jack, did we...?"

"Yes, we're teleporting. I'm sorry if it scared you. Are you okay?" he saw Ben's mouth bleeding again.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He sighed. "Guess, looking for Dean was a mistake. He didn't remember me, and he really want to ditch us. You didn't have to do that for me..., sent him to the wall... but thanks anyway, Jack. "

Jack gulped. "It's not Dean, Ben." He could be sure that. It must be Asmodeus, who had trick him before.

"What? Then who is he."

"Asmodeus. Someone who's hunting me, and took form someone that close to me."

"Auch. How do you know he's not Dean?"

"He lied about Sam. Sam isn't in the bunker, I didn't see him in there. And he didn't even notice there's a pie on the table. Soo, I'm sure is not Dean."

"Aah..., okay. Thanks, God."

"But don't worry, he couldn't chase us now. I've shut my radar. He can't tracking us."

"Your what?" Ben frowned.

"My-"

"Neverminds, Jack...," Ben cut him off, then smiled.

Jack smiled back. He even liked Ben. Ben seemed okay with his power and didn't call him freak.

"So what now?"

"I guess I really should take you Sam and Dean. But I don't know where they are."

"Well, can you call them? Call Sam or Dean?" Ben suggested.

"Call?"

"Yes, by phone... you do know their numbers, right?"

"Aah..., yes... Sam's number. You have phone?"

"Yea," Ben pulled out his cell's from his bag and handed to Jack.

Jack hesistated. Honestly he was not sure. He never used cellphone before. He maybe familiar with laptop, but not with cellphone.

"Do you remember his number, Jack?"

"Yes." He started to dialled the number, as he remembered. He had read them on Sam's fake FBI cardname.

***SPNSPN***

"We need to find Jack now, guys," Lucifer started to lose his patient. This two pathetic humans still didn't believe him. "Okay, I'll forgive you for your reckless on babysitting my son. BUT WE NEED HIM NOWWW!"

"Yeah, why should we believe you!?" Dean was still ain't buying Lucifer words. At the moment he was hard to believe with anything. "You will using him for your war."

"Our war, Dean. We're all gonna die. Michael will smite all live kind, including us. And remember, he's my son, half angel, he has to be part of this war, family war, our familly bussines."

Sam already believe, even Dean still far to believe.

"Cas..., would you tell himm? We are running out of time. Michael can show up anytime soon... Aarrrghhh, I hate this! Thankyou for your second opinion Cas!" Lucifer snapped angrily, almost lost his mind.

Cas sighed. "Dean..." He spoke up.

Tult...tult...

Sam's phone rang. He pulled out his cell right away and saw the number. 'Unknown number'.

"Who?" Sam wondered, but he picked it up anyway.

"Yes?"

"Sam?"

Sam stunned, he noticed that small soft voice.

"Jack?" Sam sounded not sure. He looked over to others, who shocked as well.

"Yes, its' me, Jack."

"Jack!? Wait, how can be sure it was you?" Sam anticipated right away. Could be someone or something tricked him with Jack's voice.

"Huh? Mhmm..., I've seen your Beast Master's DVD's and Red Sonya... you borrowed me your laptop..."

Sam sighed relieved. It was really Jack, not some an impostor. "Jack, where are you? Are you okay?" His heart leaped with gladness, but still worry.

"Yes, I'm good. We're good."

"We?" Sam looked at them again. Cas and Lucifer approached Sam with curious look.

"A..a..., not a word, Lucy," Dean barked before Lucifer say a word to his son. He grabbed the phone from Sam's hand.

"Jack!?"

***SPNSPN***

"Dean?" Jack stunned. Sam's voice suddenly changed.

"Jack, is that you?" Dean confirmed.

"Yes, Dean, its me."

"Owh, thanks, God... Where the hell are you, man?"

Jack sighed in relieved. That voice was soo different with 'The Dean' they met on the dinner. This Dean sounded concern. "Some place, Dean."

"Where?"

"Uhmm, I don't know." Jack looked around him. It was dark. He couldn't tell.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Dean's voice really sounded worry.

"Yes, I'm okay, I'm not hurt, Dean."

"Thanks, God. Would you come home, then?"

"I guess..."

"Good." Dean sounded so relieved.

"Hmm, Dean..., someone chasing me..., and he took form of you." Jack informed.

"He what!?" Dean almost shouted. "Asmodeus?" he guessed.

"Yes."

"Son ******," Dean took a deep breath. "Okay, Jack, can you go back to the bunker now?"

"Yes, I guess."

"Great. Now you go home, and we will meet there, okay? It's, just 1 hours away, I'll drive as fast as I can."

"Okay, Dean."

Dean sighed, "Glad to know you okay, Jack."

Jack smiled. "Thankyou, Dean."

CLICK - then they hang up.

"Let's go, Ben, we'll go home."

"Home?"

"Yes, to the bunker."

"Owh, okay." Ben sounded not sure what the bunker would like.

Jack held Ben's hand and with one blink, they teleporting.

***SPNSPN***

"Is that Jack?" Castiel asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Great!" Lucifer exclaimed happily.

"Is he okay?" Castiel looked concern.

"Yes, I think. But Asmodeus chassing him, I guess he's a bit scared."

"Owh, my boy," Lucifer sighed sympathically.

Sam looked to Lucifer with surprised.

"We're go home now," Dean called.

"Awesome!"

"Lucifer, don't do anything stupid," Dean warned

"Hey, what I possibely can do, I have no grace."

Dean just shook his head. "C'mon."

***SPNSPN***

It was only a few minutes they two arrived at the bunker. Jack knew Dean and Sam hadn't arrive yet.

Ben gasped hard as they landed. He still needed to time to get used. It's not quiet pleasant.

"Welcome to the bunker, Ben..." Jack smiled. "We have many rooms here, I think you can stay here."

"Where's Dean?"

"He still on the way. They'll be here soon."

"Owh, okay..." Ben nodded. He then looked over, and amazed.

"Wow..., so this is the headquarter the hunters?"

"The what?"

"Headquarter, the master house...safe house, like at Uncle Bobby's house." Ben mesmerized looked all the books.

"Bobby's?" Once again Jack heard that name. "Is he famous?"

Ben shrugged. "I guess so in Dean and Sam's worlds."

"Oh," Jack nodded. "No. I don't think so. It's just a bunker. We stay, we eat, and we sleep here."

"Owh. Awesome..! And I can't wait to meet Dean again."

Jack just smiled. He knew looking for parents was so important.

"Owh, do you want to see games? Sam borrowed me his laptop. He has so many games. And his DVD's collection are pretty cool too," Jack offered enthousiasticaly. Having friend on the same age, kind a new for him, and must be cool, he's very exiciting.

"Yeah? Okey, what'd you have?" Ben interrested.

"Wait here..." Jack smiled wide, and went to his room.

He came back with his laptop and opened it on the table. Soon the watched something together.

As the time passed, the finally heard clacking the iron door got open.

"There they are..." Jack rose from his sit.

"JACK!? You here?" Dean's voice came trough from upstair.

"Yes, Dean."

With heart beating, Ben followed Jack.

Both of them looked up to see their coming.

"You okay ?" Dean asked as he half rush walked down the stairs.

"Yes, I'm good, Dean." Jack smiled gladly seing three of them again, but then he frowned to see another man with them, with a strange fibe. Cold blood rushed on his vein. He knew him... And that man smiled evily to him.

Jack gulped in nerveous, but suddenly Dean pulled out his gun and pointing at him. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Wow, Dean!?" Jack's hands up.

"Jack, who you brought here?" Sam was ready with his gun too, aimed at Ben.

Jack looked his side, and smiled childly, "He's... your son, Dean..."

At the moment Dean was not sure what he heard, was the boy joking? At this moment? He looked to the boy beside Jack.

"Hey, Dean, its me..." Ben smiled not sure.

"Ben...?" Dean froze, couldn't believe his eyes.

 **TBC**

Soo, should I continue? Let me know what you're thinking Please for any reviews and comments would be great

Thankyou for reading :)


	4. Meet Dad

**Heya..., I came again for chapter 4. And yes, its still unbeta, coz I really want to post it before the 9th episode aired heheehe. But hopefully I can revise it as soon as i can. Soo, sorry for any mistaken grammar and spelling, hope you still can enjoy them.**

 **Soo, what are you waiting for..., enjoy and hope you like it**

 **4\. Meet Dad**

"Jack, who you brought here?" Sam was ready with his gun too, aimed at Ben.

Jack looked his side, and grinned, "He's... your son, Dean..."

"Huh?" For a moment Dean wasn't sure what he heard. Was the boy joking? At this moment? But when he looked at the tall boy beside Jack, and the boy looked at him, he numbed.

"Hey, Dean, it's me..." Ben smiled not sure.

"Ben...?" Dean froze, couldn't believe his eyes.

Ben's heart beamed, Dean still recognized him. "Yeah..." he grinned nervously. _Would Dean mad at him?_

Dean was still not sure with Ben's appereance. Didn't Cas has wipe the memory of him on them, so Ben and Lisa never know him or even remember him at all? He looked to Sam and Cas with confusing. Both Sam and Cas were also surprised.

"You still remember me, Ben?"

"Of course, Dean, you live with me and Mom."

Dean looked to Castiel, "Cas, didn't you _?" he questioned the angel.

"I did," Castiel firmly confirmed.

"But?" Dean still not believed. He then pulled out his bottle and opened it, then he splashed it to Ben.

"Dean!?" Jack jumped with the act.

Ben gasped with the sudden splashed to his face.

"Sorry, Ben, its holly water, just to make sure..."

"I'm not a demon, Dean..." Ben wiped his face.

Dean bit his lips.

"It's really me..." Ben insisted.

Dean swallowed. "And you said you are my son?" Dean pulled down his gun. _Guess, it's really Ben._

"Yes."

"No...no..., I'm not your father, Ben. Even I want to, but your are not my son, not in biologic way."

"Yes, I am. I have prove." Ben pulled out a paper, and handed to Dean.

Dean looked confuse as he took it, "It couldn't be, your mother did some test when you're baby. She confirmed me." He then read them.

"Yeah, and there's a mistaken. I got doubt and I missed you so much. Then I looked out again by my self. And..., surprisingly ..., you are my dad."

Dean swallowed as he saw the result and looked to Sam.

Sam shrugged, didn't know what to say. _Guess it's true_.

Dean turned to Castiel, "But how did that happened?" He then remembered Jack who took Castiel back. "Did you do it, Jack?" as he turned to Jack. "How did you know about Ben?"

"What?" Jack frowned. "No. I didn't know about him, Dean, I swear."

"We were accidentally met," Ben stepped up. "Like we were supposed to meet."

"What? How?" Dean needed a great explanation.

Ben gulped within looking to Jack. "Uuhmm, I got robbed and Jack saved me..."

"You what?"

"Yeah." Ben smiled ashamed.

Dean looked to Jack.

"Well, I guess my son is really a good boy..."Lucifer's voice interrupted them. He clasped his hands proudly.

Jack whipped up to the man behind Castiel. Cold blood rushed to his spin. That voice..., he knew that voice...

"What a perfect reunion today, a father and son reunion?" Lucifer smirked happily. "You meet your son and I meet my son too," he looked to Jack and starred him proudly. "Hellow, Jack," and he showed his red eyes.

Jack paled. _It's him..._ He finally meet him.

"Father...? Lucifer?"

"Yup. One and the only..." Lucifer smirked with pride. "Nice to finally meet you, Jack, I've been looking for you," as he walked down the stairs.

Sam moved over to cover up Jack, and Dean as well-he covered them three. And Castiel holding Lucifer's hand.

"Hold you there, Lucy..., you are not getting near him..." Sam pointed his angel blade to Lucifer.

"Owh, why, Sammy...? It's my boy...," Lucifer whinnied. "Get off of me," Lucifer loose Castiel grip, keeping his steps downstairs.

"Not before we sure you wouldn't hurt him..." Sam stated.

"I'm offended, Sam," Lucifer mocked. "Why would I hurt my son? And didn't you know that he more powerful than I am. I couldn't hurt him..."

Jack was still looking at Lucifer, and tried to get know him. _Was he really a devil? Was he a Satan, an evil?_

"Yeah, you'll using him!" Dean snapped angrily.

"Owh, come on!" Lucifer whined get annoying. He looked to the brothers. "Can we stop this...? He's my son, for 'dad's sake." He sighed desperatley.

"Its okey, Sam, Dean...," Jack stopped them. Calmly he approached his father, and looked at him warmly.

Jack smiled welcoming him, "Father..."

Lucifer grinned happily and to his surprise, Jack hugged him.

At the moment Lucifer was not sure what he supposed to do. Hugging. It's not his kind, and no one ever hug him before, or even he hug someone.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel watched them awkwardly.

"You can hug him back, Luce...," Dean told coldly. "If you know how to hug..." he added.

Hesitated Lucifer hug Jack back. For the first time he hugged someone.

Jack smiled happily.

Dean, Sam, and Castiel looked to each other. _Well, it happened now, Jack meet his had._

Lucifer smirked evilly. "We need to talk, Son." He snapped his finger and they dissapeared.

All of them gasped in shock. Not see it will coming.

"JACK!?""

"LUCIFEERR!?"

"JACKK! Son of a *****, you Lucifer!" Dean shouted in anger. Not believing it happened. Lucifer took Jack away. "Told you not to believe him, Cas! I never once believing on that evil!"

Castiel paled, once again he got fooled by Lucifer. He really shouldn't never trust him. And now they're loosing Jack again. And this was bad, sooo bad. Owh, God, what he's got in too. Was looking for Jack is a mistake?

"Cas, tracked him!" Dean ordered furiously.

Sam sighed hopelessly. Lucifer has got Jack, no doubt he would be easily manipulated by his father, and he will become bad and evil like his father. He failed on saving Jack.

Ben still stood there, not sure what's happening. But he was sure, it's a big thing and very bad.

"NO!"

Four of them jumped with the sudden appearance between them with a shout.

Jack was back, with Lucifer. Jack eyes still flared .

"We can talk here," Jack stated fiercely, holding his father hand tight. "I'm not going anywhere!"

Lucifer gulped, and grinned sheepishly at them, "Hey, look who's back...? Hell, he's really powerful..."

Dean, Cas and Sam swallowed looking at them. _Jack could drag his father back? Wow, cool. Never thought about that._

***SPN***

Dean watched Lucifer in the circle of fired holly oil. That's the only that can trapped an angel, included Lucifer. His eyes didn't left from Lucifer who still smirked evilly.

Jack looked at his father as well. That man had been starring at him with a manipulated smirk. His father. Guess, what Dean and Sam said about his father was true. He's not a good person.

"C'mon, Jack, you let them trapping me here?" Lucifer tried to convince his innocence kid.

"You want to talk, Father? We'll talk...," Jack replayed.

Lucifer sighed hopeless.

"I'll better check Ketch," Sam said. He remember they still have a prisoner here. And he better be stay far away from Lucifer.

Dean just nodded.

"You came back here soon, will you, Sam...," Lucifer shouted teasing, as Sam walked to the door. "I've already miss you, my soulmate," with a laugh..

Sam sighed, tried to ignore the devil. He kept walking

Jack gave a questioning look at the brothers.

Dean shrugged. "They two had history."

Sam didn't commented, till he's out from the tall and large dungeon.

"Ben... Damned it," Dean sighed. "What a perfect time he showed up." He turned to Castiel, "How that happened, Cas?"

"I don't know, Dean. I believe it happened when I lost my grace, and turned to be human. The spell must be disappeared as well."

"Great."

Jack looked at Dean. The tall man looked so disappointing. "You don't like Ben, Dean?"

"Huh?" Dean turned to Jack. "No..., not like that, Jack..., I just want him and his mom safe. Not living in these crazy life."

"You don't want to hurt them..."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, something like that."

"I left, coz I'm scared to hurt all of you, but you are still looking for me, Dean ..."

"Coz you are better with us," Dean made an excuse.

"Then, probably you better with him too..."

"Huh?" Dean frowned. _What just had he say?_ "You have smart-mouth, Kid, where did you learn? Sam?" Dean shook his head. Two Sam would enough to let him got an headache.

Lucifer giggled behind the fire, "What a touchy speech... What have you done to my son, Dean...?" he said mockingly.

"Make him to be a good man," Dean snapped.

Lucifer rolled his eyes disgust. "What a lame. He's supposed to be bad, Dean... like meeeee..."

"But I don't want to!" Jack snapped.

Dean smirked. "Good one, Jack." He sighed, "I'll beter get out from here. Cas, watched him out. And be careful with that evil in there," he pointed. "Don't get fooled again."

"Okay, Dean..."

Dean nodded, and walked out the dungeon. He needed to see Ben.

Jack turned back to his father. "Okay, Father..., let's talk..."

***SPNSPN***

Dean went back to the common room, and saw Ben sat alone there. The boy must be felt lost. He observed from the back, Ben had so much grown up, he's not 12 years old boy anymore. But still, he couldn't take Ben to his life. It's too dangerous. _Owh, God..._

He took his breath before approaching him. "Hey, Ben..."

Ben jumped up, and looked at him. "Dean." His smile beamed widely. "Owh, sorry, Dad..." He had to start to get used to it.

Dean had to smile. "No, it's okay, you can still call me Dean." He's not sure being called 'Dad'. "Mhm..., I'm sorry for this incident, Ben, and make you feel neglected here..."

"No, it's okay. I understand. I just never thought Jack is Lucifer's son. I knew he has great power, but archangel's son...?"

"Yeah..." Dean smiled.

"But he's good lad. He's kind, nice kid."

"Yeah, we tried to make him more human than his father."

Ben smiled. "You did it."

Dean smiled. He looked at Ben.

"So, how's your mother, Ben?"

"Mom? She's fine..."

"And she doesn't have a problem with this? You looking out for me?" So far Dean remembered, Lisa had accepted that she and Ben couldn't be part of Dean's life. She even got had a new boyfriend, a doctor-but turned out got killed by demon. That before demon possessed and hurted Lisa, till he finally to call to erase their memory of Dean Winchester for good.

"No, and she can't stop me. I'm 18 now, I can decide."

"Wait you're 18?" Dean stopped him.

"Yeah, just graduated," Ben smiled.

"Wow, graduated, congratulation. Guess I missed your graduation, then...," Dean smiled warmly.

"It's okay." Ben grinned. He pulled out his cellphone and showed couple pictures. His graduation pictures; with his friends and of course with his mom.

Dean bit his lips, seeing Lisa on the pictures. She's still beautiful... His heart suddenly beat so hard. Erghm, guess he's still have a feeling for her. Always. But no..., he couldn't give a good life for her.

Dean pulled himself up right away. "18, huh? I feel old now."

Ben laughed a bit. "You still look fine."

Dean laughed too.

"Ergm.., I'm sorry for leaving you and your mom like that, Ben. With that car accident story,"

Ben bit his lips, "What accident? You left us right after Sam came to our house."

Dean went to think, "Huh? Really?"

"Yeah..., we went to Uncle Boby's house, then after that you decided to go with Sam, leaving us for good."

Dean bit his lips. _Could Ben didn't remember about demon possessing his mom, and stabbed her belly? And the vampire incident that he almost hurt Ben and Lisa? Well, good for that. Better that way_

Dean took a relieve, "Ah, yah, you right."

"Well, look at you, Ben..., you've grow up. Fine lad there. And I can't believe you are mine." Dean smiled proudly.

"Yeah...,"Ben smiled.

Dean was still looking at Ben, but not sure what to say. Ditched him again was the last thing he want to do, but Ben came in the bad time. They're dealing a big problem here; angel's family: Jack, Lucifer, Asmodeus... He didn't think could afford to take care and protect another he loves, again. He had full ride.

He sighed, "Look, Ben_"

"Dean," Ben cut him right away. "Please don't mad that I'm looking for you. I just want to meet my dad, Dean. You are the only father I always imagine and I ever wanted. And when the truth reveals that you are my father, I lost, I need to see you. And mom, she has nothing to do with this. Just please don't ditched me," he starred with plead eyes.

Dean sighed, "Ben..., ditching you again is the last thing I wanna do. And I'm glad you are my son, I really do, but at this moment, its not a good time, Ben. My life, Sam's life..., you know it's never easy, so much dangerous. And now there's Jack with us, with Lucifer. It wouldn't go well, and I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I left you and your mom."

"Yes, I understand why you left, Dean, but I'm not a child anymore. I can fight, I can defense my self, you can teach how to shoot."

Dean giggled. "And you still got robbed till Jack had to save you?"

"Hey, that's not fair," Ben pouted. "But that's the point, Dean, you have to teach me more."

"Uhuh?" Dean was still smiling, not approving yet. "And you want to shoot? Jack can't even shoot a gun."

"Yea... but he can throw people across the room..."

Dean laughed. "Yea, he did."

"Well, teach me anything, Dean. I want to be with you Dean, I want to be like you. Please, Dean... pleasee..." he pleaded with those one good dog puppy eyes.

Dean bit his lips. _Owh, God, he has Sammy's eyes. Is that genetic?_

"Err.., I don't know, Ben..." Dean was still not sure.

"Please, Dean...?" He kept starring at him with those mojo.

Dean tried so hard to keep resist, he finally failed. He knew he would never win with those eyes. Not Sammy's, not this one. _Damn!_

"Okay. You'll stay. But promise me..., if everything went south and bad, you have to leave, go home. Don't make your mom sad."

Ben bit his lips. Couldn't believe what he just heard. Dean letting him to stay with him.

"Okay..., deal...," Ben smiled happily.

"I'll decide when you should leave, and you leave, no arguing..."

"Fine, no problem."

Dean took a deep breath, and nodded. "Okay." Believing he just made something he would regret.

"Come here...," Dean opened his arms.

Ben smiled gladly, never thought it will came. He went to his father's arms. "Dad..." and hugged him.

Dean hugged him tide. "I'm glad you are mine, Ben..., I'm glad."

Ben just smiled. The happiest day in his life. He tears fell to his cheek. He absorbed the love, father's love. That he always dreamed and missed. He got his father back.

 **TBC**

Soo, should I continue? Let me know what you're thinking and what about the story line ? Hope you still enjoy them. Please for any reviews will be great for me

Thankyou for reading


	5. The Alternate Universe

**Heeya..., i'm back** **I'm trying to continue this and posted it before the Jack's new episode come.**

 **And I'm so sorry..., still no beta..., hope you okay with it, and still can enjoy them.**

 **I Hopefully I could make it better on the grammar and spelling next time.**

 **Well, happy reading, enjoy, and hope you like it,**

 **5\. The Alternate Universe**

Dean went back to the dungeon with Ben. Jack was still 'chatting' with Lucifer, or let's say Lucifer tried to convince his son to go on his side.  
"How did it go?" Dean asked Castiel.  
"Hard. Jack still not believing with the story."  
Dean smiled cheekily. "Well good for him... At least he's not like you, Cas..."  
Castiel sighed with a bitch face  
"Owh, MY DAD! I feel like talk with a brick wall!" Lucifer shout behind the fire. "What have you done to my son, Dean!?" He swore if he had his power, he would turn down this place into pieces and smite those little pimples.  
"Hey, your boy is a smartass." Dean smiled proudly.  
"Well, he wouldn't be smart if he let Michael killed all of us," Lucifer snorted.  
"How can we sure you're telling the truth, Father?" Jack asked.  
"I'm telling the truth, Jack... And with the fact, Michael is having Mary now. He's having your mother, Dean."  
Dean numb with the words, "My mother?"  
"What mother?" Sam showed up. He heard the last word. "Our mother?"  
"Yes, your mother, dumbass..." Lucifer glared at the young Winchester.  
Dean bit his lips. He tried to ignore it, "No you're lying...you've killed her." He wouldn't fall to the snake.  
"No I did not. Didn't I tell you I was with her and she safe with me, untill Michael took her...?"  
Dean starred to Lucifer. "So, where is she now?"  
"I don't know. Michael keeps her."  
Dean bit his lips. He went to think, started to believe.  
"Ng..., Sam..." Jack turned to Sam. "You said I could be the can opener... Maybe if I try..."  
"Jack, we're not sure..."  
"I'm the one who opened the door Sam... Maybe I'm the one who should close it."  
"Yeah, after we find Mother. Kid you do it..." Dean decided.  
"Dean...?" Sam was still not sure.  
"How will you do it?" Dean ignored his baby brother.  
Jack bit his lips not even sure. He looked to his father... _But its the only way...  
_ "He can lead the way..." Jack said sheepishly pointed to the man behind the fire..  
"What?" Both Dean and Sam surprised.  
"Huh... Me?" Lucifer even surprised.  
"He can guided me. I'll go through his mind."  
"You can do that?" Lucifer still amazed. "Ah, right, my _superpowerboy_...," he smiled so proud. "Okay, here's the deal... I'll help Jack to find your mother, Dean, then you will let him helping me."  
Dean numbed and went to think. "Deal."  
"What?" Both Sam and Castiel shocked with the decision.  
"How you gonna do it?" Dean pressed the boy.  
"I connected myself to him..."  
"With touching him?"  
"Yes..."  
"Owh, no Jack...," Sam reacted. "You won't do it... You will not get any close to him..."  
"Dean, I think it's not a good idea..." Castiel tried to stop him too.  
"You sure you can do it, Kid?" Dean kept ignoring them.  
"Dean!?" Sam glared.  
Jack gulped, "Yes I can."  
"Do it, Kid..."  
"Dean!?" Sam protested with glaring mad.  
"It's the only way, Sam!" Dean snapped back even mad. "He's right, he opened the door, hell he's the one who should close it. And we have to safe, Mom, Sam.

"Hell, you're the one who want him to do this. It's your first intention to keep him, to open that can, to save Mom, remember!?" Dean even didn't care if his words would hurt the young boy.

Jack paled instantly. He looked to the brothers, especially Sam.  
Sam bit his lips, starred his brother.  
"Well, now it's the time, Sam!" Dean's eyes flared in anger.  
Sam biting his lips, battling through feeling in hurt. _How many times he should trough this, fight with Dean over Jack?_  
Ben froze with the tense. He sensed the angry and sadness in Dean's voice. _Their Mother? Would it mean my grandmother? She's in trouble now and it's all on Jack? What did he do? Why Dean is so mad at Jack?  
_ Jack swallowed with guilt. He looked to Sam and nodded asked his permit.  
Sam sighed gave up and nodded.  
"Jack can you jump the fire, coz I wouldn't turn it off?" Dean asked still with high tone.  
"I guess."  
"Good. Sam bring the weapons."  
No needed to argue, Sam did what he was told, and went out.  
"Dean what about me?" Ben dare to ask. He felt neglected again.  
 _Damn... Ben..._ Dean forgot about his son. He sighed desperately."Ben you stay here..."  
"But Dean?"  
"No, Ben, I said you stay-YOU STAY!" Dean glared at him with full anger.  
Ben froze.  
"Wow, easy there, boy, you will start an earthquake here...," Lucifer giggled with Dean's attitude. "Wonder, where did you get that?"  
"Owh, shut up!" Dean barked, he's soo not in the mood. He then looked to his son with the softest face. "Ben... It's the apocalypse world... Me and Sam has been there before, and its war. It's a dangerous place, it's not for you, Ben. So please believe what I said. I'm not sending your dead body to your mother."  
Ben paled, and nodded. He knew he couldn't argue. Sam couldn't, no chance he could.  
"I'll stay with him here, Dean." Castiel lighted the tense. I'll keep him safe."  
Dean looked to his best friend, and nodded gladly. "Thanks, Cas."  
Castiel just nodded.  
"Okey, I'm ready..." Sam came back with the duffle full of weapon.

"What about Ketch?" Dean remembered they still have another prisoner.

"Still tied up and locked."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dean, I'm sure," Sam glared at his brother. He was so irritated with Dean now.

"Fine." Dean nodded. "Come on, Kid..."  
Jack nodded and jumped crossing the fire. Dean and Sam followed behind.  
"Hey, Son," Lucifer greeted with a warm smiled.  
"Jack..." Dean reminded the boy to keep focus  
Jack gulped, and approached his father, "Just let me find her, Father." He asked politely.  
Lucifer nodded still smiling.  
Jack smiled back and felt a bit comfortable.  
"Could you please sit in on the floor, Father?" Jack asked as his father much taller than him.  
Dean rolled his eyes to see how polite this nephilim.  
Obediently, Lucifer did what his son told.  
Jack took his breath and touched his father's forehead with his fingers  
Then Jack's eyes started glowing gold... Lucifer shut his eyes with the pressure on his head.

"We're there now," Jack informed while still connecting to the other world.

Both Sam and Dean got enthusiast, and waited impatiently.

"Shssh...argh!" Lucifer hissed in pain as Jack keep pushing him through the scary world.

"Keep going, Father..., we have to find her..." Jack starred out-space with eyes still glowing gold.

Lucifer gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe would be this hurt. _He's an archangel for 'Dad' sake!_ "Argh...!" he shouted in pain.

Dean and Sam watched them with curious and worries. _Is it that hard to get there? Could Jack make it?_

"Yes..., I see the gate...!" Jack informed with smiling gladly. "Come closer, Father..."

"Argrh..., ARRRRRGGGHHHHH !" Lucifer screamed out loud.

All of them shut their eyes and covered their face as the bright golden light suddenly struck them.

A moment silent, before they tried to open their eyes and see what happened.

And there they could see a golden long vertical flare standing before them. It's the portal.

Dean looked at it with open mouth. The same portal with the one on the night Jack was born.

"Jack!?" Sam called panicking to his realize Jack wasn't there anymore. He's gone. Leaving them and his father panted heavily; exhausted and in pain.

"Jack!?"

"JACK!?"

"I think I made it to send him there," Lucifer said pantingly. _What a suck being a mortal, without the grace!_

"What? By himself?" Sam was still shocking.

Dean went to think. "Well, Sam..., let's do this. We go in there. And you..., you come with us, Luce." He grabbed up Lucifer.

Lucifer didn't protest, and being dragged by Dean jumped across the portal

Sam sighed and followed them.

***SPN***

Jack was sent away. He landed on his stomach. Not sure where he was, but somewhere he had seen before. He looked around and something above him took his attention. _'It's an hanging cage'_ And someone was in there.

Jack got up and looked closely. It's a torture cage. And someone stuck in there. _It's her..., it's Dean and Sam's mother._

***SPN***

"Where's the way?" Dean asked right away as they got in to the other world.

Lucifer looked over, "Ngmh..., there...?" he sounded not sure.

"Ng..., guys we have accompany...," Sam alerted to see a bunch weird guys carrying weapon approached them.

"Owh..., not again..."Lucifer sighed.

"You think Bobby will come?" Dean asked to his brother.

"I'm not sure..."

And so they three face and fight them.

***SPN***

Jack looked over the cage, studied the device. It got nails around the cage that went through to her body, but she seemed still alive.

"He..lp..." A whimpered jumped him. He looked up, and see the woman looked at him with painfully and distressed.

"Yes, I will. I come to help you," Jack stated with a warm little smile.

The woman looked surprised and hopeful, yet she didn't know who's the young boy who looked pure and innocent.

"You are Mary, Dean and Sam's mother?" Jack made it sure.

A smile beamed in her face. "Y..yes.."

A relived smiled beamed in his innocence face, "I'm Jack. I'm Lucifer's son," he introduced himself.

Mary's numb. _Jack? Lucifer's son?_

"I'm gonna take you out of here...," Jack added with full confident. He then looked over the device once again to see what he can do you destroy this thing.

"Well... well..., who we got here...?" A strange voice came from behind.

Jack whipped around and saw a man came on the door with a cheeky smile. He stepped back. _Who is he?_

That man approached him and scanned him from head to toe. "Who are you?"

Jack didn't respond. But he kept his eye on him. He could tell, this man is not a good guy.

The man still scanned him, "Well, I sense something. I sense Lucifer in you... are you...?" he tried to make sure.

Jack bit his lips, he couldn't tell. He wouldn't tell. But guessed he didn't have to tell...

The man smiled surprisingly, "You are Lucifer's son. My niece."

Jack instantly numb. He knew. The man before him smiled at him.

"Hello, boy, I'm Michael, I'm your father's brother, your uncle," he greeted proudly.

Jack paled. _So, it's him. It's the bad guy his father talked about._ Cold blood rushed through his vein. His lips went dry..., was he scared of him?

Michael starred deeply at the boy with evilly smile, intimidated the young prey.

Jack swallowed hard nervously.

 **TBC**

Soooo... what you say ? should i say continue? please, for any comment and review :)

Thankyou for reading :)


End file.
